surrenderscapefandomcom-20200213-history
Dharok's equipment
Dharok the Wretched's equipment is obtainable from Barrows. Note that completing the minigame does not guarantee you will get a Barrows item. Like all Barrows equipment, Dharok's requires 70 Defence to wear, while the Greataxe requires 70 Attack and Strength to wield. Note that over a period of time like all Barrows items, the armour will degrade, making it untradeable when it is at 100 and below. It is only tradeable when fully repaired or at (0). Set Effect Wretched Strength: Maximum melee hit increases according to percentage of health the user has remaining. The damage increase maxes out at 1 lifepoint, at which point maximum hit is doubled. This effect does not stack with abilities. The formula appears to be for every life point lost, the hit is 0.1% higher; when a player has 990 max life points and is reduced to 1, the set effect will deal close to double damage (98.9% higher). It is possible to hit a 1100+ with the full set by using a Salve amulet (e), wearing max possible strength equipment, attacking an undead monster with 10 life points and 99 Strength, and using a extreme strength or overload potion without life point boosts. With the maximum health boost with bonfires, torva gloves and boots and the same equipment stats, and potions as stated above, it is possible to hit a whopping 5000 (approx*) damage at 1 lifepoint. Due to the fact that at low life points the risk of dying is very high, many players only use Dharok's for playing safe minigames such as Pest Control or when training on monsters with a low max hit such as Experiments. Alternatively, some players utilise the set effect while using the Protect from Melee prayer or Deflect Melee curse, especially in areas near altars. The full set must be wielded to yield the special effect. Many players using Dharok's intentionally lower their life points to take advantage of the set effect, colloquially referred to as "Dharoking". Common methods of lowering life points are: *Dropping nitroglycerin, which will deal 250 damage, or 350 if it has been identified by the archaeological expert at the Exam Centre. *Using the Lunar spells Heal Other or Heal Group, both of which hit for 75% of the player's life points. *Drinking Zamorak brews, which remove 10% +20 of remaining life points. *Attacking Splatters at Pest Control, which explode upon death, damaging all nearby players. Dharok's set is commonly used in Pest Control, as it is a safe minigame and the dangerous nature of Dharok's set makes death more likely. *Using the fire traps in Oubliette rapidly removes 200-400 lifepoints per tick. *Picking nettles without gloves on, which deals 60 points of damage per attempt. *Drinking Poison chalices, which can lower up to 600 lifepoints (or heal up to 490). *Attempting to eat a Dwarven rock cake, which deals 10 damage per bite. *A regular rock cake deals 40 damage per bite; until you get to 40 HP and then it will only drop you to 25 Hp. *Using the ultimate ability Balanced Strike on a monster with drastically lower lifepoint percentage then the player's lifepoint percentage. Price Components and Bonuses |- |- |- |- |- |} Trivia *Unlike the special effects of the other Barrows armour sets, which randomly activate, the effect is constantly active when wearing Dharok's set. *Attempting to take the Holy Cithara from the Reliquary beneath the Abbey reduces the player's life points to 1, this would be an effective way of safely lowering the player's life points. *On January 4th, 2012 update the armour had a graphical makeover. *For a while after the release of the Evolution of Combat, the set effects of Dharok's equipment could be stacked with the use of abilities. In addition, the set didn't calculate life point loss correctly. This resulted in players being capable of hitting well over 4500 damage without a miss (even if the target did not have a weakness to slash or melee combat), which in turn created a large imbalance in armours and caused the set to go up to around 25 million coins (street price). This was changed on 11 December 2012, when the effect was reduced.